Why Is It?
by Illidan the Half Demon
Summary: Sometimes words and actions can cut deeper than any wound could ever. Will Inuyasha finally learn this concept before it's too late? OneShot


**Why is it?**

"Damn that wench!" screamed out an irate voice through the forest.

A young man with long silver hair that hung loosely down to his butt sat on the ground much like a dog. The fact was, the young man was a hanyou, or better commonly known as a half demon. He was a half dog demon, which was easy to tell due to the silver dog ears on the top of his head, clawed hands and feet, sharp fangs, golden eyes, as well as the way he sat like a dog from time to time.

He wore a red haori with a red hakama, each made of a special material known as fire rat hair. The material was pretty tough, which made it perfect armor. On his side was a sword in a black sheath. By first glance, the sword's hilt appeared to belong to a rust old piece of junk, but the sword was indeed powerful seeing how it was a demon sword that had the ability to transform into a large halberd once drawn.

The young hanyou then stood and began stalking off when another young man called out "Inuyasha, calm down. Just let her go home and cool off before you do something you'll regret."

This young man had brown hair that was pulled back into a small pony tail that barely went to the bottom of his neck. He had dark blue eyes that seemed so happy, yet were so sad for some reason. On his left ear were several golden earrings while only his right had one. He wore a black robe with a purple outer kimono, which showed he was a monk. On his right hand was a purple cloth wrapped in prayer beads, seemingly keeping something locked away. In his left hand he carried a long golden staff with several rings on the top of it that rattled when the staff was moved.

Glaring at the young man, the half demon angrily spat back "Why should I! That wench made a big fuss over nothing as usual!"

"Idiot…" a small voice said from behind the monk. The voice belonged to a small fox demon child with light brown hair that was tied up in with a blue sash. He had a small fluffy tail coming off his butt that was usually found wagging slightly at times. He had bright green emerald eyes that showed plenty of happiness. His clothes consisted of a bluish-green shirt with light blue-green leaf prints, a fury orange, if not brown, vest, and dark blue pants.

"I HEARD THAT SHIPPOU!" growled Inuyasha as he leapt over top of Miroku, who stood there in awe for a moment.

Seeing the danger coming, the small Shippou quickly sprinted away with a crazed Inuyasha in pursuit. It didn't take Inuyasha long to overtake Shippou and bob him a good one on the head with his fist for the comment.

"OUCH!" Shippou cried out as he rubbed his now bulging bump on the head.

Turning around and walking away, Inuyasha casually commented "Serves you right for saying something like that to me."

A young woman with long brown hair to her rear only softly sighed at the scene. She had deep brown eyes, and had a small white tie in the shape of a bow in her hair near the end of it's length. She wore a pink kimono top with a long green skirt that reached the bottom of her calves. Up against a tree sat a large boomerang that she carried everywhere, which was known as the Hiraikotsu.

In the young woman's lap sat a small kitten like creature that only mewed. It had white and black fur, with the white being most dominant. The black covered it's ears, paws, a small symbol on it's face, a few rings on it's two tails, and the very tip of it's tails. The small cat had red eyes with normal cat like eyes.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't be so rough on Shippou. You know he's just a kid." the young woman said as she stroked the small cat creature.

"Sango is right Inuyasha. Besides, taking your anger out on Shippou isn't going to make Kagome come back, you know." Miroku added as he moved up beside of Sango.

Seeing the small kitten jump down, Miroku patted it on the head, saying "Easy there Kirara. Don't worry, I won't do anything."

Sango gave a glare at Miroku and said with irritation "You'd better not monk."

The two then looked up to see the hanyou smash his fist into a tree trunk, causing many a splinters of wood to go flying and the entire tree to fall over. This seemed to slightly help his anger, but only to a degree.

After smashing the tree, he sighed and pulled his sword from it's belt and crossed his arms, putting his hands into his haori's sleeves. He then dropped to the ground cross legged and let out a small dejected sigh.

"Well?" Miroku said.

Glaring at Miroku, Inuyasha growled, saying "WELL WHAT?"

Sighing, the monk said "Aren't you going to go after her?"

Turning away, the hanyou only muttered "As if."

"INUYASHA! This whole thing is your fault, so go get her!" Sango quickly said with great anger in her voice.

Looking slightly worried, Inuyasha quickly said back "But what did I do in the first place?"

Everyone sighed, for they all knew why Kagome was mad. Only a few things would send Kagome over the edge to where she would go home. One being that Inuyasha had said something he shouldn't have, which happened often, but not as often as it once did. Anymore, he got a good submission command, which was activated by Kagome saying "SIT," which caused the rosary around Inuyasha's neck to activate, instantly knocking him to the ground, face first.

The other and more usual reason for Kagome to leave immediately for her time was when Inuyasha went to see Kikyo. Kikyo and Inuyasha once loved one another 50 years ago, but a demon named Naraku tricked them into hating one another, which took Kikyo's life in the end. Before dying, Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to a tree with a sacred arrow, which placed him in a deep sleep. Fifty years later, Kikyo's reincarnation from five hundred years in the future fell into the same era due to an ancient well known as the Bone-Eater's Well. The young girl named Kagome, proved to be Kikyo's reincarnation due that she had the Jewel of Four Souls, or more commonly known as the Sacred Jewel, in her own body. The jewel had been burned with Kikyo's body fifty years before when she had died. The other way she proved to be Kikyo's reincarnation was by removing the arrow that bound Inuyasha to the tree. Not many days after this experience, Kagome accidentally shattered the Sacred Jewel into shards, thus beginning the great hunt for the shards of the jewel. The reason for the hunt was due that the jewel could increase the strength of a human or demon tremendously. For this reason alone, it was imperative that the shards were recollected and fused back into a single jewel and then put under protection once more, like how Kikyo had fifty years before.

During the hunt, a witch desiring the jewel dug up Kikyo's ashes and graveyard soil, and then cast a spell, bringing Kikyo back to life as a living clay doll. For this to work, a small part of Kagome's soul was sucked from her, but the amount wasn't self sustainable, thus Kikyo required souls to keep herself alive. Eventually, both Inuyasha and Kikyo found out that it had been Naraku whom had tricked them fifty years before, but there was no going back to how things were for the two.

Kagome didn't mind Kikyo returning, but eventually, Kikyo attempted to kill Kagome, thus forming a rift between the two. Not to mention, Kagome had feelings for Inuyasha, who was completely oblivious. Inuyasha still held feelings for Kikyo, but couldn't see that Kikyo seemed to care nothing for him now while Kagome cared deeply for him. Inuyasha also couldn't figure out why Kagome would leave after he would happen to visit Kikyo, but he had a feeling what he was doing was hurting her. Deep down, Inuyasha cared deeply for Kagome, but he felt still connected to Kikyo.

Staring at the ground, Inuyasha continued to ponder why Kagome had left. Then a thought occurred. "_I saw Kikyo last night… Is it due that I saw her that Kagome left?_"

Sighing, Inuyasha then stood and walked off towards the deeper part of the forest, the part where the Bone-Eaters Well resided. The others saw him slowly sauntering off and each let out a small sigh.

"About time he got going." Shippou finally uttered.

"He's such a fool. If he'd only realize what we see, he'd quit running off to see Kikyo each and every time she shows back up and run to Kagome instead." Sango said with irritation in her voice.

Taking Sango's hand in his own, Miroku kindly said "Now, now my dear, we all know those two are hard headed. After all, Kagome thinks Inuyasha don't care for her, and Inuyasha is so thick headed that he can't tell Kagome cares for him as well."

Sighing once more as she nodded, Sango leaned forward and began to fiddle with the fire. "I just wish those two could see what we all see. They love one another, yet…"

As Sango was finishing up her statement, she felt something rubbing her butt. Glaring over her shoulder, she saw that, as usual, it was the right hand of Miroku groping her. With a stern right hand, Sango slapped Miroku in the face, instantly knocking him over. She then gave him a good lump on the head as well, making sure he learned his lesson.

"YOU DAMN LETCHER, QUIT GROPING MY ASS!" she screamed as she stood up and stalked off.

"Idiot…" Shippou muttered as Miroku sat up and rubbed his sore cheek and lump on his head.

Deeper in the forest, Inuyasha silently continued walking towards the Bone-Eaters Well. It was still morning, so he knew Kagome would probably be gone.

"_How come whenever she is gone, I always feel so… alone? I know I'm not, but it's like when she's gone, I'm always so lonely, and I just think of nothing but her. Is it the fact I care that much about her?_"

He quickly then thought "_As if she misses me. She probably is more than happy to be rid of me. After all, all we do is argue when we're alone, and I end up getting 'Sat' or she goes back home, thus starting the cycle over._"

Feeling a twinge of fear in his heart, he then thought "_Maybe… she really doesn't like me at all, and just comes back due that she feels obligated to fix the jewel._"

Shaking his head, he then sighed and realized he was at the well. "_I don't want to get hurt again. Kikyo hurt me fifty years ago due that we didn't trust one another enough, and that proved our love wasn't strong enough. But what I feel for Kagome is different… She trusts me, even when I don't deserve an ounce of it. And I've trusted her, even when I thought she could never do it again._"

Sighing once more, he then leapt into the air and fell into the well. A blue rushing light engulfed him as he slid through the time barrier. Soon enough, he was five hundred years into the future, in the era where Kagome lived. With a single leap, he was out of the well and inside of the well house.

He quickly opened the doors and walked out into a beautiful sunny day. Taking in the scents of the time, he smelled the pollution and foul odors of the air. Opening his eyes, Inuyasha looked around, but didn't see Kagome's grandfather anywhere, nor her mother. Deciding they must be inside, he walked over to the house and tried to open the door, only to find it locked.

"They must be out. I guess I'll just have to go through the window." he said aloud.

With a small leap, Inuyasha reached the second floor and went to the window that belonged to Kagome's room. The window was already open, so he simply slipped in. Looking around, Inuyasha saw that Kagome was currently at school as he figured she would be.

Sighing once more, he decided to sit down on her bed and just take a nap. As he was sitting down, he noticed something on her bed. He had seen her have it before in the Feudal Era. It was what she called a CD player. Kagome had even showed him how to work it, and found the music that came from it sometimes comforting.

Deciding to listen, Inuyasha picked it up the player carefully, making sure not to scratch it with his claws. He then carefully put the earphones in his sensitive ears. Making sure that the volume was down a great deal, he then turned on the CD player and waited for the music.

A song then came on, one which he hadn't heard before. The sound of the music instantly made him realize Kagome had been listening to a country music song, which shocked him somewhat, but he didn't question it. As the music began playing, he sat there listening intently to the words that seemed to speak straight to his heart.

_It's 3 AM and I finally say  
I'm sorry for acting that way  
I didn't really mean to make you cry  
Oh baby, sometimes I wonder why_

"_How many times have I made Kagome cry, before I finally said I was sorry? Too many to count, I'm sure._" he thought silently.__

Why does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say 'I love you'  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you

"_It seems like every time she leaves, I always find some reason to come here and get her. I want to say those words to her… I just can't. I always say something that I don't mean, and yet, she comes back to me._"__

I know I'd never let you walk away  
So why do I push you 'til you break  
And why are you always on the verge of good-bye  
Before I'll show you how I really feel inside

"_I never get to show her how I truly feel. Is it because I'm afraid to? Every time I've tried to get close, I've fouled it up and got angry at her, making us get further apart it seems. Kagome is the first person though, other than mom, that accepted me for being the way I am. Kikyo liked me, but wanted me to change. Still, I push and push on Kagome. A heart can only take so much before it completely shatters for all time…_"__

Why does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say 'I love you'  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you

"_Even when I've been the biggest jerk in the world, she comes back. She wants to be with me, not due to the stupid jewel, not due to a feeling of pity or having to be there, but due that she wants to be. She's stood by me, always, even when I transformed and couldn't control myself, she always was there for me. When Sounga took possession of me, she was there, still standing there with me, not caring how much danger she was in. Yet, I still can't say three words to her, or tell her how I truly feel._"__

Why do I always use the words that cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you  
Why do I do that to you

"_If I suddenly died one day, would she know what my true feelings for her were? No, I doubt she would, due that I was too big of a coward to admit to her that I truly love her. Nobody else has ever been there for me, other than mother. Kagome has stood with me through the good times, and through the bad. She deserves to know how I truly feel about her._"

As the song was ending, Inuyasha was so wrapped up in his own thoughts and the song that he didn't hear someone entering the house. Looking down at the bed, a girl with black ebony mid-back length hair and chocolate eyes stared at the half demon. She wore a green mini-skirt, knee high white socks, and a white long sleeved shirt with a green collar and red scarf tie. On her back was a massive yellow backpack.

Looking down at the half demon, she softly smiled. "_So, he came for me after all._" she silently said in her mind.

Picking up a familiar scent, Inuyasha slowly cracked open an eye to see the woman he had just been thinking about standing before him. He was slightly startled and jumped at the sight of her staring down at him with a soft smile on her face. Instantly he felt a light blush come upon his face and tried hard to hide it. Gently, he stopped the CD player and took the earphones off.

"Hello Kagome…" he said softly as he stared back up at her. The two in term blushed at one another.

Quickly, he stood up and walked up closer to her. He soon found himself with a small space in between himself and her, and then stopped.

After a moment, with some difficulty, Inuyasha gently said "I'm sorry Kagome… I shouldn't have done that to you again."

Kagome's mouth went to open, but she couldn't find words to say. "_He's sorry? I don't believe it! He's actually saying he's sorry?_"

Noticing the silence, Inuyasha then gathered up his courage. "_Funny, demons many times my size and strength don't faze me at all, or wounds that go completely through me, but yet I'm terrified to say the one thing I want to truly say to Kagome._"

Closing his eyes, he then thought of just walking away, saying never mind, but his heart wouldn't let it go. "_No, I can't walk away again. What if the next time we go into battle I die, and then leave her alone to contemplate what I really wanted to say to her? No, I refuse to leave her with that worry. I have to tell her. She needs to know how I truly feel. Even though I'm afraid to tell her, she deserves to know._"

Taking a deep breath, he then lovingly looked into Kagome's chocolate orbs and tenderly said "Kagome, there is something I need to tell you that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."

Kagome's heart skipped at beat at those words, not knowing what Inuyasha was going to tell her. "_Is he going to say he's sorry, he has chosen Kikyo? Or is he going to tell me to stay here? Or could I be completely wrong and he's going to say the words that I just long to hear from him?_"

Seeing the uncertainty in Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha then gently took his right hand and cupped her chin. With a calm, tender voice and loving eyes, Inuyasha said "I love you Kagome."

At that moment, Kagome felt as if her heart had just exploded. He had finally said the words she longed for. Immediately, she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling the two into a tight embrace.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." she sweetly said as she hugged him tightly.

He was a bit shocked by Kagome's sudden movement, but then wrapped his one arm around her and placed his other free hand on the back of her head, holding it close to him.

Thoughts of the first time Inuyasha had heard those words then rung in his head. "_I love you as a half demon._"

"_Unlike Kikyo, she doesn't want me to change. Kagome loves me for being me. Now I know for sure that this is what I truly want. I want her, with me. No more will I make her cry, or hurt her with my words. No, I want to never do that again. All I want is her love, and to protect her forever._"

Pulling back, he again cupped her chin with is palm and slowly drew her into a kiss. It was a slow, passionate kiss, showing the love that each had for the other.

When they finally came up for air, Kagome put her head on his chest, just enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. Inuyasha meanwhile ran his right hand through her hair, enjoying the feel of it between his fingers.

Both smiled as they just stood in their loving embrace, each feeling more complete than ever for the first time, and each not having to ask the question "Why is it…"


End file.
